Kaloni Noni
by Tears of Mortals
Summary: This story is about two girls who are born from the sun and a morning star(best friends). They are best friends who are wonderful sword wielders. They have never lived a perfectly normal life, and then somhow they end up in hyrule. Their lives then get tu
1. Default Chapter

The world of Kaloni was in darkness. It had been for many years. The people who thrived there had never known much about the light. They carried lights, little lamps and occasionally made fires. But there was never enough to brighten up the whole world.

One day, about fifteen years ago, there was a great explosion in the sky of Kaloni. Out of the air flew a baby girl, landing in a giant leaf. She was glowing firey reds and burning oranges, and the people were afraid to come near her. Those people of Kaloni decided to leave her be, and went to sleep.

They were awoken by a world of light. Everything around them was luminescent, vibrantly shining in the reflection of their brand new sun. The baby girl was still sleeping in the giant leaf. The ruler of Kaloni, Osric, came up to the baby. He named her Synnove, meaning "Gift of Sun". The giant explosion had been the creation of the sun, and the sun had birthed the girl. She grew up along with one other, however, learning how to fight in battles on her own, simply by watching the real warriors fight. The only other girl she grew up with was Danika, whom was also special to the world of Kaloni, for she was born of the Morning Star. Everyday they would practice together, becoming stronger than any in the land. They were the most skilled sword wielders that the world of Kaloni had ever seen. Even the boys were intimidated by these daring young girls.

Synnove-known as Syn by most-was about 15 years old. She wasn't the tallest, but she was definitely a looker. She was baby faced with olive colored skin. Her chestnut brown hair bounced around playfully to her shoulders. Her messy bangs definitely added to her wild personality. Her auburn eyes occasionally turned crimson when she or Danika was in danger. The townspeople were very fond of her, and she was like a precious jewel to them. They tried to protect her and offer her body guards, but Syn refused. She liked to fend for herself. She was a kind hearted girl and loved to help people whenever possible. Her and Danika were best friends, and Syn was eternally loyal.

Danika was about 13 years old. She was definitely tall for her age, beating Syn by a couple inches. She was a pretty girl, with a lovely moon face and lightly tanned skin. Her cheek-length hair shone russet colored in the sun, and her golden brown eyes matched perfectly. She too was a valued girl, and the townspeople followed her everywhere. The only way for Danika to escape them was to teleport-which was only possible when she and Syn were in the same presence. Danika always stuck with Syn, best friends since birth (since they came on the same day), and she knew that Syn would always return the favor.


	2. Annoyed

"Ha! I gotcha!" shouted Danika. A little mouse squirmed in her grasp.

"I'll name you......Chicken Feather. (Danika is a little random) It suits you."

She placed the teenie mouse in a leather pouch she had made. Danika looked up and saw someone coming out of the woods.

"Danika! Hey!"

It was Syn. As she ran towards Danika, her sword made clanging noises against her iron boots. Her pet, a rare species known as Chichiba, came bounding after her.

"Ecmo o tem, ellitt eon!"

Syn came panting up to Danika.

"Syn, what language is that? The one you use to speak to Chiba?"

"Oh. That. It's an old one that has died out-not completely-but few of us left today have the knowledge of it."

"And Chiba understands?"

"Oh yes, for the most part. Sometimes he gets confused. Normally, I speak Chichiban to him, but today I felt like Hesnigl."

Danika scratched her head. She was still confused.

"So, who did you learn it from?"

"I-I....I don't......I was born with the knowledge."

Danika stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Wow. Say 'my name is Syn' in Hesnigl."

"Ym enma si nsy."

"Wow. Say 'I come from the sun'."

"Pecmo mfor leth nus."

"Wow. Say-"

"OKAY DANIKA! ENOUGH!." Syn sighed and started chasing after Chiba, who she had been watching out of the corner of her eye for a while. Chiba was now scampering around and around in circles, which was very unusual. She was normally a very calm creature.

"Babachi! Genma vor den!"(chichiban)

Syn took a dive for Chiba. Unfortunately, Chiba was at the bank of a small hill, and right when Syn dove for her, he dodged out of the way. Syn flew right over the little creature straight into a puddle of mud.

"Tsih! Ndma! Kfcu!"

Danika peered over the ledge, and noticed that Syn had backed her way against the wall, and was now scrambling up the hill, constantly looking over her shoulder.

"Oh My God. Not AGAIN!" screamed Danika.

The two girls made a mad dash for the woods. Their ultimate annoyance had returned. Again.


	3. Chestnuts

The girls looked out between the leaves of a Chestnut tree. There were two large boys clambering up the hill. They were dressed in all black, and carried large strange weapons on their back. They were Gordo and Gordahn, twin brothers (just a year younger than the Syn and Danika) whose goal in life was to protect the girls. However, Syn and Danika were already amazing in self defense, and use to love to pick on these boys. But it got to point when the boys searched for the girls every single day, and they became nuisances.

"Dear Lord" Danika sighed, "when will they EVER leave us alone?"

Syn didn't respond. She was busy picking chestnuts.

"Syn, uh, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but just what in the world are you doing?"

"I'm eating a radish (ravanello bryn, hahahah-sorry inside joke). DUH! What's it look like I'm doing?" She pulled a slingshot out of her coat's internal pocket.

"AHH!! Please don't shoot me! Danika covered her head with her hands and looked down, cringing.

"No no, not you! The Gor-dorks!"

Syn placed a chestnut on the leather part of the slingshot and pulled it back. She stuck her tongue out and took aim, squinting one eye. She let it loose and the Chestnut shot out, slamming into a certain soft spot of Gordahn. He let out a loud "Unnnngh!!!!" and fell to his knees, holding himself.

"HA! Right in the nuts!" cheered Danika. "Syn, you honestly have the best aim!"

"Maybe so, but you have more power."

Danika blushed. She pulled out a sort of smoke bomb and threw it at the boys. Tons of smoke fumed out and coughs could be heard. After the smoke cleared, Gordo started talking to himself.

"Ah....the best way to use illegal drugs. Should be the ONLY way to use em" chortled Danika.

"Danika? Was that what I ....think it is?"

"I think so."

"Cannabis?"

"Huh?????" Danika was confused again.

"MARIJUANA??"

"Oh. Haha. Yeahhhhh. I would NEVER use it. I use it as a weapon to teach people that I'ts not good for you. ï I they learned their lesson to never bug us again!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry to end it like that. I am falling asleep because I have the flu and it is no fun. And okay well review me please!


End file.
